


oikawa is very gay for the Karasuno's sunflower

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically mentions of a few others, im proud of this ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa suddenly pines after Karasuno's middle blocker, and is obviously crushing hard on Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oikawa is very gay for the Karasuno's sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> for a cool buddy on tumblr!!! i posted it here for easier formatting, if you're into ao3 fics more

Prelims are here after a long awaited arrival by most volleyball teams all over. Practices that leaving most sweaty and muscle-sore are being paid off for some, more extensive and painful practices misfortune losing teams today.

Nobody in Aoba Johsai plans to do any of that; they are planning to take down Ushijima, captain and ace of Shiratorizawa Academy’s volleyball team. An extensive rival they've attempted to tackle for a long time, and they certainly don't plan on losing before reaching them.

Iwaizumi, grumpy as usual, had scolded Oikawa on the bus for eating before a match. “I haven't had breakfast, Iwa-chan!” He had whined, but disgruntledly accepted the confiscation of his makeshift breakfast with a low pout.

“Oi, Oikawa!” Somebody calls from one of the back rows of the bus, holding a phone up in the air and encouraging him to come over.

“What is it?” He asks with a soft smile, leaning over the seas to peer at the phone screen. Curiosity was never was his strong point of resistance; but curiosity kills the cat, as they say.

(Tooru had said that to Kuroo once, and received quite a nasty look from the Nekoma captain, that he had happily returned with his own childish retort. Kuroo had only gotten more frustrated afterwards.)

The phone was gently given to him, and he watched the video that was playing. Karasuno’s #10 was spiking the ball with quick. Nothing new, before Oikawa honed in on Hinata’s movements with a squint. It was different, more fluid. Practice had definitely been happening with the ‘Flightless Crows’, and they certainly weren't staying grounded for long.

“Do you think this is gonna be problem when we go against them?” Somebody else muttered, a worried look on most people's faces that had watched the video too.

Oikawa swallowed any doubt he had, eyes training back to the screen where Hinata was cheering with a fist pump. “Of course not! We had no problems last time, why should we now? After all, who's to say they'll even make it to us,” He hummed with a smile, handing the phone back.

“We can do this, I have no doubt. Even if they make it that far, it may not be for long.” Tooru smirked and sauntered back to his seat with a smug expression, hearing the cheers of agreement from the back of the bus.

Oh, Karasuno didn't stand a chance. Not yet, at least.

\- - -

To say that Oikawa was now more frazzled than a bug trapped in a jar was an understatement.

He's not nervous, no no. More on edge than anything. (Was there a difference at this point?)

Karasuno’s #10, their decoy, their middle blocker, had successfully wormed his way into Oikawa’s mind and was settling into a nice little nest of admiration and countless thoughts of the orange-haired boy. 

Since that video, he's never left Oikawa’s head once. He's not worried; why would he be worried? Tooru knows the shrimp is almost barely reaching his shoulders, so of course he's not worried.

It's just...He's just tired and dazed from leaving so early in the morning. Yes, that's what's going on. (He's knows it not that, what would Hinata have to do with that?)

But he knows sooner rather than later he'd bump into the small middle blocker, whether it be with Tobio-chan or not. But, either way, he had been quick to end his teasing quicker than usual and had walked off feeling more shaken than before.

It's the way Oikawa knows Hinata has been practicing, the way the spring in his jump is more controlled and he's using the heels of his feet less, the way he's pushing himself through the air like he really is flying. It's a sight to witness, and a part of Oikawa wants to witness it in a match, in person. To stand up to such a natural talent. 

This is, what he thinks, is admiration for the younger boy. A jealousy, almost, for Hinata to be so short yet have some advantage over him that Oikawa couldn't possibly hope to achieve the talent the other has come to him so naturally.

Tooru is getting jittery again and needs to practice, but he knows Iwa-chan won't let him near any volleyballs until it's almost their first match.

He settles for seeking out Hinata and wanting to talk to him, which doesn't take long.

\- - -

Now, Oikawa isn't a person to get too attached to somebody. Let alone obsess over someone to the point where he can't do anything without feeling a sense of overwhelming frustration most of the time.

Iwa-chan, sure. But it's different; they've known one another for years, so of course it's different. He definitely likes his teammates - it's not good if you can't get along with your fellow players, especially if you're the captain - but attached to the point Oikawa obsesses? Of course not.

Somehow, Hinata Shouyou is different too. Different from Iwa-chan and his teammates. He's like a phone that won't stop ringing in Tooru’s head, a wasp that won't stop buzzing outside his window; instead, though, Hinata is so much better than anything annoying. If anything, he's a pleasant hum of cicadas in the evening and the dull sound of his music while he's doing his homework.

Hinata is pleasant, and only annoying because Oikawa can't keep the small ginger out of his head.

Since their first match, when the now middle blocker had done a quick from Tobio-chan’s toss, spiking the ball straight past Oikawa’s motionless body, it's hard not to think of that magnificent spike that he's seen so many times since official match recordings.

The video that was shown to him this morning doesn't help either. He knows Hinata is improving and it makes Oikawa fuzzy inside to know he's so passionate about volleyball. It makes him tense in discomfort at the thought of getting this far, in his third year, and being beaten by a first year and not being able to return to this.

\- - -

Now, the captain knows it's bad to follow the short Karasuno decoy, but he needs to talk to him. Oikawa needs some sort of...reassurance? He's not so sure just yet.

But since Tooru taunted the bundle of excitement and his tag along sidekick (or is Hinata the sidekick?) near the entrance of the prelim matches they're both attending, he has since abandoned Iwa-chan and his team for Hinata. In a way, it's pathetic. But who's to tell Oikawa that? Iwaizumi can't scold him, and the rational part of his brain isn't saying anything so it's obviously not that bad.

“Tobio-chan, pleeeaaase…” Oikawa whines from a wall that is so conveniently covering his body from the pair, moving his legs about impatiently while waiting for the former to leave. 

He wouldn't be able to say what he wants to while Kageyama is there, no way.

Kageyama is muttering about something, probably being grumpy (like Iwa-chan, Oikawa silently adds) while he drinks a bottle of water. Hinata, the small beam of sunshine himself, is adorning a bright smile and gesturing wildly along with Tobio-chan’s words. A few random squawks and exclaims, and another pair walk up to them.

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows frustratedly as one of the new pair, tall blond with the glasses, frowns blankly and nudges Hinata.

Tooru clenches his fist slightly, the frown on his face dropping more before he sees Hinata huffing and yelling, “I'm going, okay, I'm going!” with a sigh.

The Aoba Johsai setter sighs too, more solemnly and less frustrated than Hinata, and quickly wanders off to meet back with his team.

Iwaizumi questions him on his disappearance and scolds him, but Oikawa ignores him for the timetable and when Karasuno is up next.

\- - -

 

After (blatantly) making the excuse of wanting see how all of the Karasuno members have improved, Iwa-chan had eventually rolled his eyes and followed Oikawa to Court B, where Karasuno’s first match was being held.

The opposing team’s audience is cheering loudly, even though they're still practicing.

Hinata and the libero - what was his name again? - are squatted and yelling, punching the air in erratic movements. It's not hard to tell that some of them are nervous for their first match in the prelims.

“Any reason why we’re watching them now?” Iwa-chan grunts from the seat next to him. “They're not going to do everything in the first match, you know this.”

Oikawa mockingly rolls his eyes too, giving Iwaizumi a pointed look which the other sighs at and shakes his head.

“No harm in trying to find what new skills they’ve learnt, Iwa-chan, especially in the first match.” Oikawa explains, his finger pointed up in a matter-of-fact way that Iwaizumi grunts at.

“Fine,” He huffs, eyes roaming the court and catches his eye on #12, the pinch server. “Him, he's practicing a jump serve.” Iwa-chan points out, nodding towards the said player as he flinches when the ball hits the net.

“Good spotting, Iwa-chan, they might use him near match point. If he's having trouble now, then it may pass over into the match, and better yet, our match.” Oikawa smirks, but quickly turns back to Hinata, who is chattering away to Kageyama while clutching a ball in his hands.

Tooru would have gone down there by now and spoken to the middle blocker if it weren't their allotted practice time. Being one of the first teams to play was nerve wrecking, Oikawa knew this. So it's better to watch them play (mostly Hinata, he admits shamefully to himself) and observe from the stands.

He's about to eye the clock after one more sweep of Karasuno when an arm is waving wildly up in the air, and it doesn't take long to figure it out that it's Hinata, from how his hand reaches just above Tobio-chan’s head.

“Heeey, Grand King!” The little crow cheered, his hand waving enthusiastically towards the Aoba Johsai captain and ace. Hinata had a grin on his face, one that was innocent but challenging, as if asking for Oikawa to go down there and face him already.

“Chibi-chan!” Tooru answered, a smile crawling into his face too. The boy’s excitement always perked him up slightly. “How coincidental,” He hummed down at Hinata. Kageyama scowled up at him from behind the middle blocker, the libero doing the same from a short distance. No mind, they couldn't touch him up in the stands.

“Are you coming to watch our match? Don't think we won't win and face you!” Hinata shouted and smirked, almost jumping from adrenaline.

Oikawa feels his heart flutter in his chest. There's a dull ache of longing settling in his chest and his hand leans over to his right knee to fiddle with the top of his knee supporter. A bad habit he's developed, unfortunately.

“Well, don't think we’re gonna go easy on you, Chibi-chan,” Tooru gives a predatory grin, his eyes settling into a lazy state and attempting to ignore the ache in his chest.

(This is probably his first real conversation with Hinata, and just that thought makes his keen silently to himself.)

Hinata is about to shout another reply before Kageyama hisses something to him and drags him back to the court before the whistle blows.

Iwaizumi is eyeing him from beside him; he's in between squinting and glaring, and he sighs at Oikawa with a shake of his head. “Shittykawa, if you're planning on pining after him-”

Tooru cuts him off with a scoff, shaking his head lightly and running a hand through his hair. “Don't even suggest the idea, Iwa-chan. You know I'm only devoted to you!~” He teases, his eyes going back to the court once the squeaking of sneakers is heard.

Faintly, Oikawa hears another deeper sigh from Iwaizumi, but it isn't acknowledged when Hinata grins to himself and spikes the ball, scoring a point. Another flutter appears in his chest from the middle blocker’s determination, and Tooru resists the temptation to clutch at his chest.

\- - -

Karasuno had won after a tedious match, but they remained in good spirits despite the long match. After all, they've just won their first match and are that much closer to facing Aoba Johsai.

Despite Iwa-chan’s protests - and the threat of being beaten to a pulp - Oikawa decides it's a perfect idea to go congratulate the team (Hinata) on their win. It's always good to have support, right?

He knows their captain has spotted him leaning against the doorway when his face steels, the grin gone and a metaphorical barrier is put up.

“Oikawa,” He mutters, nodding to the fellow captain and continuing on his way without another word. Tooru ignore the slightly shiver down his spine; fear shows weakness, and he's definitely not afraid at all.

Most of their team either ignores him or gives him a heated look, until Hinata passes him and he reaches out to gently tap the distracted boy’s wrist. “Hey Hinata,” Oikawa grins, “Nice win out there.”

Hinata smiles brightly up at him, and Tooru knows he's done for now. “Thank you! Now we’re one bit closer to beating you!” He cheers. The libero joins in too - it's obvious he's drawn to excitement and determination.

Oikawa hums and urges Hinata to follow him. “Come with me, I wanted to ask you a few things anyway,” He says, ignoring the glare Kageyama gives him.

Hinata doesn't seem to notice that because he sidles up alongside Tooru and says he'll be half an hour, maximum.

“Bye, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa calls out as they leave, hearing a frustrated huff behind him as Hinata begins excitedly explaining how the match went in his eyes.

\- - -

After asking, and being filled with adoration for Hinata, about how hard he trained to gain such fluidity in his movements, Oikawa can certainly confirm that these are some buried feelings he has concealed since he first met Hinata, possibly.

Shouyou cheeks had flushed a little when Oikawa complimented his spike, his precision with each movement he made, all while he inched a little bit closer to Hinata the more he spoke. Yes, definitely some unknown feelings Oikawa had gained.

He returns to Iwaizumi and Kindaichi by a water fountain outside; he feels almost dazed and he's giggling when Iwa-chan questions his seemingly drunken state.

“No no, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tuts, a smile still on his face. “I was just talking to Hinata, that's all.” He waves his hand dismissively, and Iwaizumi’s groan and Kindaichi’s stifled burst of laughter is heard.

“Oikawa, don't even think abo-” Iwa-chan starts, but is once again cut off before he can finish.

“But Iwa-chaaan!” He whines and slumps over onto the ace’s shoulder. “How can I resist such a talented and adorable middle blocker?” Oikawa huffs and Kindaichi stifles another bout of laughter.

“Are you telling me,” Kindaichi snorts, hand muffling the sound of his chortles of laughter. “That you, Oikawa Tooru, is in love with Karasuno’s middle blocker?” He breathes out shakily as he holds in more laughter. His tone and volume gets the attention of some of the team, and Oikawa is just about ready to die there and then.

Tooru knows there's a flushing creeping up his neck, he can feel the tips of his ears growing pink. “Absolutely not! We are only here for volleyball, Kindaichi, and nothing else!” He insists and he's proud to say that he didn't stutter, despite his embarrassment.

Iwa-chan has obviously had enough because he sighs - how many times has it been that day? - and drags Oikawa away by the collar, and away from the snickers that are coming from their team.

“Is that why you went to ‘congratulate’ them?” Iwaizumi says, using exaggerated air quote symbols with his fingers, as if his sarcasm wasn't enough. “To go stalk your crush or whatever?”

“I-I wasn't stalking him!” Oikawa explodes, his eyebrows furrowed. “We was discussing his training technique!”

Iwaizumi stops for about a second before he closes his eyes and covers his eyes with his hand. “Oikawa, if you're telling me you violated a-”

Tooru gasps, probably a bit too dramatically, and covers Iwa-chan’s mouth. “O-Of course not!” He stutters. “Iwa-chan, have a little faith in me! I don't go around violating my crushes, or whatever,” Oikawa mumbles.

“So you do have a crush on him?” Iwaizumi suddenly smirks. His mood is entirely turned and he looks as if he were a cat that got the cream. (He mentally marks down that one to say to Kuroo later on.)

Oikawa makes a strangled sound and squats, hands covering his slowly reddening face. “Yes, yes, okay! I do!”

“For how long?” The ace questions with a blank face, hands now resting on his hips in, what Oikawa likes to call, his ‘mom pose’

“Possibly a few months. I only found out today, apparently…” Tooru mumbles, shakily standing to his feet and groaning quietly. He's about to stutter out another response before a flurry of orange fluff barrels into his side with a battle cry.

“Grand King!” The orange fluff squeals at him. Oikawa instantly flushes again; right after he had just cooled down, really Hinata?

“Hinata!” He grins in reply, arms instinctively wrapping around his middle to stop them from tumbling over. “I thought your captain wanted you?”

Hinata laughs, a absolutely lovely sound to his mind that he smiles more at and he can almost hear Iwa-chan blinking in annoyance of his obvious pining. “We decided to go to the nearby store! Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai wanted ice pops to cool down, so we all got some!” He chattered excitedly as he flashes his empty ice pop packet.

(Oikawa tries furiously not to imagine if the remnants of the blueberry flavour had lingered on Hinata’s lips, and tries even harder not to imagine if he could taste it.)

“Sooo, I decided to give you some milk bread!” Hinata is flushing now, and Oikawa hopes he can't hear the sudden loud beating in his chest.

“W-Really?” Oikawa is certainly surprised, his tone doesn't lie. Because Hinata buying him milk bread? He thinks he's died a little inside from how much more adoration he has for the smaller boy now.

“Chibi-chan, you really didn't have to…” He mumbles. His eyes are clenched shut as a form of protest, but his actions defy his words when his hands reach out to scrape the edge of the packaging for the food.

Hinata giggles in front of him and meets Tooru halfway to place the milk bread in his hands. A strangled sounds comes from his throat before he can stop it; one, Hinata's hands are ridiculously soft and Oikawa swears his heart skips a beat. Two, he hates how he can't resist milk bread, even from his probably very large crush.

“Thank yooouuuuu,” The captain whines, feeling tears of happiness sprout up in the corner of his eyes. “I promise to return something for you, Chibi-chaaaan.”

He sees the middle blocker shake his head furiously. “No way! Take this as a future ‘I'm sorry’ gift for when your butt is wiped off the court.” Hinata smiles cheekily before quickly leaning up for a peck on Oikawa’s cheek, darting off without another word to his team.

Another strangled sound comes from Oikawa, and he can faintly hear Kindaichi laughing nearby. “Oh-Oh my god, did Karasuno’s middle blocker just murder our dear captain?”

Oikawa ignores it in favour of dazedly watching Hinata be given a knuckle sandwich from the libero, and whines again from how red his face gets when Hinata looks back with a soft smile and an equally flushed face.

\- - -

It's safe to say that he's at his limit.

Hinata, the small sunflower, the literal light in his life, had come to cheer him on. Despite the fan girls that usually crowded around their side of the court, HINATA was the one he always looked at when he shouted encouragement.

Oikawa is definitely in this deep now, and he can tell Hinata is catching onto his feelings. Kageyama is too, apparently, according to his constant icy glares that are much cooler than usual.

Either way, Aoba Johsai have passed another match and are steadily making their way up to the finals.

And, just like Oikawa, Hinata had greeted him with a bright smile when the team finished. Yahaba, bless the boy’s heart, had instantly got sucked into a small conversation and had left looking exceptionally happier than before.

“You looked so cool out there, Grand King!” Hinata said in awe. Even in the lighting, his eyes were positively sparkling up at Oikawa. “The way you served the ball like ’Gwah!’ and ‘Pow!’ ”

The middle blocker’s strange words gained a few looks back from his teammates, mostly Kindaichi who’s face contorted to a smug ‘I-told-you-so’ ministration, but Oikawa ignored it. Just the thought of Hinata liking his method of play made his chest a little fuzzy and numb.

“Thank you! I think that milk bread you gave me really perked me up…” Tooru flushed, rubbing the back of his neck while his brain screamed, “It wasn't the milk bread and you know it!”.

“It's no problem!” Hinata grinned and tugged lightly on Oikawa's arm to a quieter part of the corridor. “I, um, actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

At the sight of this small boy, Oikawa wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and never let him be nervous again. “What is it, chibi-chan?” He asked with a slight worried tone.

“I, um, I-I, uh,” He stuttered, making a strangled noise and covering his red face. “I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU, OIKAWA!” He yelled. It was silent afterwards, only the sound of the other teams warming up not too far away. Judging by a few of his teammates not-so-subtly peeking around the corner, they planned on eavesdropping too.

“Y-You, uh, like me, Hinata?” Oikawa wasn't used to this pining he'd been progressively doing over the course of the day. Usually, he only pined after a break up and it was over within a week. But Hinata Shouyou, the ball of sunshine that had bounced into his mind one day, LIKED him? Oikawa could cry at the thought; Hinata was too good for him.

Hinata made another sound, crumpling under his embarrassment. “Yes, very much! And I don't expect you to return my feelings, I just tho-”

Like a Iwaizumi that day, he was cut off from finishing. Oikawa had launched himself at the smaller boy with a large grin - that was very very real, unlike some of his smiles - and was grasping onto anything he could hold of Hinata.

“I like you too, chibi-chan! I never would've thought that you would reciprocate, though!” Tooru pulled back and pressed a light kiss on Hinata’s cheek before he could stop himself, doing the same to the other and letting Hinata wriggle in his arms.

“Grand Kiiiiing!” Hinata whined, still wriggling until he was loose enough from his tight grasp to quickly kiss his lips. His face grew even redder, if that was possible. “Could I, um, have your phone number?” Hinata asked, holding out his flip phone.

Oikawa gladly input his number into Hinata's contacts, putting an alien emoji alongside a sparkly heart emoji, and returning it with an ecstatic smile. “Thank you, Hinata! This re-”

“Shittykawa, wrap up your love fest and hurry up! Our coach is here,” Iwaizumi grumbled at him, and the two barely saw him pushing Yahaba and Kindaichi away from the corner with a huff.

With one last kiss upon Hinata’s warm cheek, Oikawa grinned at him and jogged off. “Text me later, chibi-chaaaan!” He called out, waving at the boy before being tugged off abruptly by Iwaizumi.

\- - -

Hinata had, in fact, texted him when they were halfway back to school, while the other was one of the few awake on their coach.

‘hey Grand King!!!⭐️I just wanted to say thank you for having that talk with me today!!!!! if you hadn't, I probably never would have done it hahaha’

Even in text, Hinata sounded like he was yelling with all those exclamation marks. Before Oikawa could answer, another text appeared on the conversation.

‘oh!! would you like to hang out after school on tuesday? we can go and get snow cones or something!!!! if you like♥️’

Oikawa grinned so hard he could feel his cheeks aching at the pressure, and quickly agreed to the texts with an equal amount of enthusiasm. He was quickly prevented from texting anything else when Iwaizumi clipped the back of his head, gruffly mumbling for him to, “Go to sleep before one of is thrown outside the bus window. And it isn't going to be me.”

Still, Oikawa grinned and, for his own safety, sent a quick selfie to Hinata with a heart emoji, Iwaizumi appearing behind him in the photo. “Iwa-chaaaaaan!” He whined loudly, scrambling after his phone wildly. Oikawa never saw his phone until they arrived at school, but it was worth the wait for whatever cute texts Hinata had sent him.

(The first of three texts was a picture in return, of a sleeping Kageyama and Hinata cheekily poking his nose as if he had a death wish. The other was a second photo of Hinata doing a peace sign and grinning softly at the camera. Nobody has to know if he saved the picture right?)


End file.
